The Secrets Shall Unravel Themselves
by Rei Ondani
Summary: Rei was bored and she decided to obtain secrets from DokiDoki Precure, the mascots and the Selfish generals. But don't worry! It's not like she was going to give them to Regina and then they reveal them in the next battle! Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. A bit of RikkaxIra, AixLance and maybe some other shippings. *First fanfic*
1. The Deal

**Rei: Hey peeps! This is my first fanfic, and… um… yeah. I'm pretty sure you already read the summary. Note that this takes place around episode 40, and Leva and Gula still live.**

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is the plot (and myself)**

* * *

Normal POV

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it's better than yours, damn right, it's better than yours, I can teach you but I have to charge!" sang the grey haired man, who is also known as Leva.

He was taking a shower, as he scrubbed soap all over his body. Then he rinsed himself and turned off the shower, in which he took a towel and wrapped it around high above the torso. Usually a man would wear it around his waist, but not him. He brushed his hair, applied on some makeup and got dressed.

Little did he know that outside the bathroom window, a mysterious person wearing a black coat, hat and shades (you can say, that person dressed like a detective) was watching the event and recorded it down in a brown notebook.

* * *

Makoto was sitting in the backstage room. Right now, there was a national music award show live taking place in Japan, and she was nominated for "Most Popular in Asia." She was reading a magazine, until Davi interrupted her.

"Makopi, you're up next!"

Makoto closed the magazine. "Okay. I'll catch up!" Davi left the room, only for Makoto to take out some weird tablets and swallow them, leaving the rest on the coffee table. She drank some water before leaving the room and meeting up with her manager.

Suddenly, the same mysterious person popped out of the closet while walking towards the table. The person snatched the tablet container, which reads, "Throat Purifications." Then the person read the other label, where things get interesting; "A medicine that includes all of the drugs you can think of that makes your voice more attractive (like steroids)."

"My, my, this is unexpected." The voice from the person sounds like an adult female (no, not Marmo, or Cure Ace), as she grinned, while writing down the info in the same notebook.

* * *

Snoring can be heard from the room of one of the Selfish Trio (*cough* Ira *cough*). He was seen lying down on his bed in a fetus position, though it looks like he was hugging a pillow. The person pushed herself from under his bed, and gagging at the disgusting smell from it, before looking at him. She saw that he was starting to kiss the pillow before muttering, "Ah… Cure Diamond…"

The person squealed a bit and wrote down the contents, hoping she wouldn't wake the boy up.

* * *

While the person was watching into Alice's bedroom at night, she saw that the girl's little friend, Lance, got up from bed and flew out of the room, making the person follow him. How she got through the Yotsuba security was unknown, but that's not important right now. After Lance landed by Mana's house, he transformed into his human form. As on cue, the little magical baby, Ai, came down from the window of Mana's bedroom, only to kiss Lance on the cheek.

"Alright then, Ai-chan! I heard that there's a restaurant called, 'Casino.' It gives out free cash to anyone!"

"Kyupi!" responded Ai. They left the house with the person on their tail.

"Poor Lance. He doesn't even know what a casino is!" She chuckled before closing the notebook, meaning that she has all the information she needed.

And all of that went on for a few more nights, in which she decided to send a certain someone a letter.

* * *

Regina's POV

I got a note from a mysterious person to meet her in a certain alley. I groaned at this. It means I have to skip my beauty sleep just to talk with a stranger, so this better be good, or else I'm going to zap her with my Miracle Dragon Glaive! Then again, she DID say that she would give me ice cream if I come… Oh, what the heck!

I teleported to the alley, bringing the weapon with me. As I got there, I heard some cats wailing. Besides that, the place is quiet… too quiet.

"Hello?" I called out. The sound bounced off the walls, creating echoes. There was no response, which irritated me. I called out again, only louder, "Hello?!" Same results. That was when I got to my limit and yelled, "OI! ANSWER ME WILL YA?!"

"Hello to you to, Regina." I finally heard something, only to find out that the source of that noise was behind me, I turned around to see a person in a black coat, wearing a hat and sunglasses. I jumped a little while yelping, "Sheesh! Don't scare me! I'm a princess, can't you tell? And where's my ice cream?" I crossed my arms and glared at the person before me.

"Well sorry, 'Princess,'" the stranger sarcastically answered, making me growled. Sheesh! What kind of attitude is that? "Oh and here's your ice cream." She threw the treat at me and I caught. My anger went away as I snacked on the food like a wolf.

When I finished, I asked. "What do you want?"

The person stared at me for a second. I noticed that her hair is raven colored and a hint of neon yellow was shown behind her shades, reminding me of the idiot everyone called Ira back at the hideout. I snapped out of the trance as the person responded. "I'm here to make you a deal!"

I stared at her in confusion. That's it?

"A deal?" I asked.

"Yes," explained the person and took out an ugly brown book, "You see, I have a book in my hand-"

"That's an ugly book!" I commented.

"Let me finish!" I did as I was told which is ironic because I'm a princess. "Anyways, this book contains something that could take advantage of precure. Not only them, but the Selfish people as well."

My eyes were gleaming. Taking advantage of those losers is what I want the most! It makes me feel more superior to them. "How?" I asked.

"Well, there are some contents that are juicy…" I didn't listen to anymore, so I snatched the book from her hands and read a few notes while laughing. Hard.

"Wow! Leva sings in the shower? And the song is, 'My Milkshake?' She must have really bad taste in music!"

The person stared at me in confusion. "He's a guy."

I stared back in shock with my eyes wide open. He… is? Then I concluded that he is gay and put a mental note about it. "That's even better!" I flipped a few more pages, only to come across a really interesting note. "The idol, Makopi, takes drugs?" I looked at a couple more notes. Ira likes Cure Diamond and Lance has a secret relationship with Ai-chan! That was when I realised that this book may make me want to vomit in the dumpster beside me, but the words in there are gold! This will definitely make me victorious!

I looked back at the person who brought me the gold. "I can keep it, right?"

She smiled and said, "Yes you can…"

I squealed and danced around with the book. "Yes!"

"However!" I stopped and stared at her while waiting. "You must give me partial credit. That's what I want in return. Oh yeah, and I want to come with you when you reveal the secrets to everyone, just to know the reactions!"

My eyes widened. "How did you know that's what I'm planning to do?"

"Eh, I had a feeling." She shrugged.

"Alright then! You can come! But who are you?"

* * *

The person's POV

I smiled and took off the coat, hat and sunglasses dramatically in the air, revealing my casual clothes; loose purple shirt with sleeves that went just below my elbows; pitch black pants; and dark brown ankle high high-heeled boots. The wind blew my hair and my bright yellow eyes were shining in the moonlight.

"My name is Ondani Rei, the shadow mage."

* * *

**Rei: Dun dun dun. Well, what do you guys think? This is my first time writing something like this, so I don't know whether it's good or not. And yes, I am a shadow mage (and the only one). Please review, favorite, follow or whatever the story. And if you have any suggestions about any secrets of either precure, mascots and/or the selfish people (excluding Regina and the king), that would be nice!**


	2. Last Night Was My Ordeal

**Rei: I'm back! And with this new chapter! Note that if the POV is set on Magi, she is also known as Rei, just in a different form. I'll put a pic of her up on the website. Well then, let's start.**

**DISCLAIMER: Y'all shall know by now that Toei owns precure. Otherwise, Rikka and Ira would be dating.**

The next day in Magi's POV

I was sitting on a park bench with Regina beside me with a bored expression on my face. Speaking of Regina… my eyes turned to my left. Right now, she was eating some ice cream (yes, I treated her to another one). I got myself some as well, but I already ate it before she finishes hers, probably because hers is way bigger than mine. I stared at her with a hint of irritation on my face, only to sigh afterwards. Trust me, that girl already caused me trouble last night… Oh yeah! The last chapter was cut off with a cliff-hanger, so you may be wondering what happened after I introduced myself to Regina, or better yet, what caused me to get annoyed by her… so while I'm waiting for Regina to finish eating, I'll tell you the event, because I am the author and all.

~Flashback~

"My name is Ondani Rei, the shadow mage."

Regina blinked. "A… shadow mage?"

I had a bored expression on my face. "You're… staring at one."

The blonde cocked her head to one side. "Then why haven't I heard of shadow mages in the first place?"

"Well…" I explained, "Shadow mages are believed to be myths, probably because they're rare, and I'm pretty much the last one."

She still looked confuse, so I decided to just shrug it off. "Alright then, forget about it. You can go back to whatever you were doing before you came here in the first place. We can meet up here whenever you want tomorrow, just to plot some things out. Goodnight then."

"Wait!" I started to turn around when Regina interrupted me, in which I turned back to face her. "What if you're not here?"

"I will be."

"But you said anytime tomorrow, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Isn't that what I just told you?"

"But what if you aren't here when I come?"

"Trust me, I WILL be here."

"So you're going to sleep here?"

I let out a sigh. How long is this going to last? "Yes."

"But isn't it dangerous to be sleeping outside in the dark?"

"I'm used to this."

"But I heard there are some weird guys that go around and do this activity called rape, and people say it's very traumatizing. It is possible that it's going to happen to you when you're sleeping, right?"

"I'll just sleep in a hiding spot."

"But what if they find you?"

I groaned louder than I expected it to be. "I can handle them!"

"But a girl against several men-"

"I'm a shadow mage! What do you expect?"

"Then why would a sorcerer like you sleep in a place like this?"

"I told you, I'm used to this!"

"But you'll like it if you sleep somewhere more comfortable!"

"No thanks, this is comfortable enough. Besides, I have a pillow here!" I gestured to the object by the dumpster. "That ought to count for something!" I yelled.

"A pillow isn't enough! Just sleep in my place and maybe THAT will change your mind!"

"No!"

"But Rei-"

"NO!"

Regina pouted. "Fine, your loss! I was only trying to be nice, but you humans are way too selfish!"

I snorted. "Oh? And who gave you the book of secrets?" I turned before adding, "And by the way, I'm not human, remember?"

I couldn't see Regina's reaction, but the way I feel her aura, she seems to calm down a bit. "Humans, mages, pink fluffy unicorns, whatever! This is only wasting my time!" Finally. "…Well… I'll see you tomorrow, so… goodnight!"

After that, I turned to see that Regina was already gone. However, I still felt her fainted aura… meh. It doesn't really matter. Now was the chance that I could sleep. I looked around and no one was watching, so with a snap of my fingers, a light surrounded me as I transformed into my fairy form (which is a Fennekin (a pokemon), only with black fur, same yellow eyes and purple hair). Then I went to the pillow and went around in a few circles before getting comfortable. I lay down and waited to get to sleep. Finally, peace and quiet. For some reason, I thought back to Regina and my argument, where I made Regina inferior to me. Heh. So it's Magi 1, Regina 0…

…But then it became Magi 0, Regina 1, because I felt the same aura behind me with a familiar voice. "So…"

I froze. Oh dear God, no. Should I…? My head turned back creakily, with me in my lying position. Yep. It was Regina. And for some reason, she looked scarier.

She picked me up and hugged me tight. In fact, too tight, that I choked and coughed as she talked. And as if that wasn't bad enough, her voice was in a high tone that could possibly shatter any vase. "Rei! I never knew you could transform into a cute animal!"

I coughed. "Wait, you spied on me?"

"Well didn't you do the same thing to others?"

"That was different!"

"Whatever! What matters is that you're cute, and you're definitely staying over at my room for a sleepover!"

My eyes widened like toonies. It was said that sleepovers include makeovers and pillow fighting, so if Regina found me cute and I was stuck in my fairy form (which isn't very powerful compared to Regina) since it was night time, then that means…

"Wait, what?"

"Let's go then!"

I tried to escape, but that girl had an iron grip, so I wailed like there is no tomorrow before Regina teleported away with me.

~End of Flashback~

… Then Regina applied tons of makeup on my face and hit me several times with a pillow, while I suffered. The end!

There was an awkward silence between Regina and I. I coughed out some feathers. Damn the stupid pillow fight. The silence didn't last long though, as Regina had just gulp down the last of her ice cream. "Ah~ This is so delicious, right Rei?"

I glared at her, and then looked away. "Hmph." From the corner of my eye, I could see a frown on Regina's face. "Oh come on, are you still angry about last night?"

"That, and the fact that you called me Rei instead of Magi." Okay, I admit, I kinda over reacted about the last part.

"Eh? Oopsy, hehe." The girl scratched behind her head. An anime sweat drop appeared on my head. "So, Re- I mean Magi!" Eh, close enough. "You're still mad about the sleepover?"

"What do you think?"

"Um… no?"

I face palmed. This girl is an idiot. Then I stared at the readers (you guys) and remembered something. This argument can't go on forever. I mean, think about it: this isn't what the fanfiction is about. You guys just want to get to the main event, isn't it? Well then, here goes nothing…

"It doesn't matter anyway, so I'll just say I'm over it," I shrugged.

Regina looked at me all bug eyed. "Eh?"

"Aren't we here to plan on how we should reveal these secrets to everyone?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts! This is for the fanfiction Regina!"

She stared at me in confusion. "Fanfiction?"

Crap, I should stop breaking the fourth wall. "Whatever! Let's just plan!"

"Alright then!" Regina nodded.

Five seconds later…

"Didn't you plan it out while I was eating ice cream?"

Gray lines started to appear on my head as I went into the emo corner. Of course I'd space out when I had the chance!

"It doesn't matter anyway, Magi," said Regina, with a hint of determination.

"Why is that?"

"Because I already have a plan!"

I snapped out of my depression. "You do?"

"Yeah!"

"Well speak of it before you forget about it!" So the dumb blonde is finally reliable, eh?

"Okay then…" she said. She gestured me to huddle with her as her voice had gotten softer. "So this is what we'll do…"

**Rei: Okay, I'm sorry about the cliff-hanger, but hey… this chapter is long enough already! I mean, I didn't think the flashback would hog up all of the space! Besides, the next chapter will be when shit gets real (SPOILER ALERT: That'll sorta be the name for the next chapter). Until then, peace out homies!**


	3. Shit Just Got Real!

**Rei: Are y'all ready for the next chapter? If you aren't, then you should be incinerated!**

**Everyone: 0.0**

**Rei: Nah jk. Well, either way, let's just get on with the chapter already!**

**Disclaimer: Wut?**

Magi's POV

"… and when I summon you by simply calling you 'Rei,' you do your job, got it?" Regina explained.

"Got it." I answered.

"Good! Now I'll get the Selfish generals, and you stay hidden until your cue. Oh, and make sure you're in your human form!"

"Okay."

"Well then, see you later!" She waved as she teleported out of here.

"Later." Then I transformed back into my human form. This plan was obviously going to work… If you haven't notice (or maybe it's because the plan was cut off by the cliff-hanger), let me explain: Regina had a plan to gather all of her servants (yes, that's what she call them) into the park and pretend to have an idea to destroy precure. They'll do anything to attract attention (like creating a Jikochu for example) and that, of course, will lure in the cures. After they transform, Regina will call me and that's when I make sure I trap the cures, mascots and the Selfish generals so they wouldn't escape. Regina will tell all of the secrets from everyone, and… yeah.

I smirked before hiding in the shadows.

Regina's POV

"Oi! Everyone! Come here right now!"

I just got back into the hideout and due to my zero-patience, set the plan into action. Everyone came in by the entrance and groaned.

"What do you want you little-" the old hag started. However, one of my loyal subjects, Bel, whispered in the hag's ear. Don't ask me about what they were talking about, but I heard something like, "Regina is the princess," and, "Do you know what the king would do to you?"

Then the hag sighed. "What is it my little princess?" I could've sworn I saw her eye twitch.

I put my hands on my hips. "I have a plan to defeat those pesky cures once and for all!"

"And you're telling us this because…?" asked Ira.

"It requires you guys to help!" I said it as if it was obvious, which is true.

Gula, being an idiot he is, decided to talk BACK at me! "Who cares, pwitty pwincess, I'm starving!"

I shot an evil glare at him. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

He flinched. "N-nothing, princess…" Ha!

"What's the plan though?" said Leva.

"Well… Remember when you and Gula summoned the Jikochu together, multiplying the number of people by five times the size?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Since we're…" I started counting the people in front of me, "…five? Crap, we're one person short!"

The hag stared at me as if I'M the idiot. "You didn't count yourself though."

I pointed myself. Six. I hate it when I'm wrong. "Oops. Anyway, if we all use Leva and Gula's method, then we could have a Jikochu that is… how many times stronger?" Did I also mention that I hate math?

"Thirty times stronger…" answered Bel.

"Thirty times stronger!" I repeated.

Everyone else looked at each other, then back at me. "Okay. When do we start searching for a psyche?" asked Ira, being impatient.

"RIGHT NOW!" I yelled. Afterwards, I teleported everyone to the park. Since I couldn't wait for the plan to commence, I commanded the generals to look for someone who's selfish. As we looked around, I saw Rei and winked at her. She also saw me, and with that, she smiled and winked back.

"Hey!" I heard someone said and turned around. It was Bel. "There's precure." Then I followed his sight and he was right! From the way I see it, they just came here, and tried to calm down Ai-chan, who was crying.

"Oh? Precure is here as well?" Well this is easy! All I can do is get the cures' attention! "I'll go say hi to them!"

The generals were staring at me as if I'm crazy. "Wait, NO! What about our plan?" asked Leva.

"Psh. We can just weaken them before our level 9000 Jikochu arrive!"

"You mean thirty, Regina."

"I KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" I floated closer to the gang before I hear anymore. Also, there was a conversation between the cures.

Rikka: What is wrong with Ai?

Makoto: Yeah, she wouldn't stop crying.

Mana: I don't know. Ever since we heard this yelling from last night, Ai had woken up and never gotten her usual sleep schedule. (Remember chapter 2 flashback?)

Aguri: Not to mention that Lance is also tired from last night and mutter something about being with Ai-chan in some "Restaurant." (Remember chapter 1?)

Alice: I still can't find my stash of cash that was stolen… (*cough* Lance *cough*)

Weird… But whatever.

"Hi Mana!" I waved at her.

The cures turned around, along with some of the fairies.

"Regina?" Wow! They harmonized! Then the generals flied all the way here.

"You guys?" asked Aguri, as the cures took their stance, only I could've sworn that Rikka had a bit of guilt on her face.

"Uh, no, the clowns. OF COURSE IT'S US!" yelled Ira.

"What do you want?" asked the idol that takes drugs (Makoto).

"To defeat you cures!" answered Gula.

"Why?" Makopi got closer to the fat man.

"Because!" The fat man got closer to Makopi.

"Because of what?" This was going to be the same results alternatively, wasn't it?

"Because because!"

"Because because of what?"

"Because because because!"

"Because because because of what?"

"Because because because be-"

"OKAY, WE GET IT!" Finally, the purple cat did something right, otherwise those two would've eat each other up (although we DO know that Gula would just eat her anyway).

"Everyone, transform!" cried Mana, as the fairies transformed into communes. The other cures nodded.

"PRECURE! LOVE LINK!"

"PRECURE! DRESS UP!"

"Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!"

"The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!"

"The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta!"

"The blade of courage! Cure Sword!"

"The Trump Card of Love! Cure Ace!"

"Listen to the heartbeat of love! Doki Doki Precure!"

I smirked. Let the fun begin…

"REI!" I yelled out.

"Rei?" everyone repeated.

Rei's POV

I jumped out of the shadows as Regina cued me and summoned the Aura Wisp Mace (it's a staff). "Right here!"

Everyone turned around. Before they could even think, I shot some purple slime at them, except for Regina.

The cures tried to break free. "We can't get out!" yelled Cure Rosetta.

The Selfish generals did the same. "We can't either!" yelled Marmo. She then turned to Regina and I. "Hey! Regina! What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, nothing, just trying to be superior!"

"And how would you do that?" asked Ira, who raised an eyebrow.

Regina took out the brown book. "With THIS!"

Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy. "A book?" asked Cure Diamond.

"But! It's not just ANY book. It's a book filled with every single one of your secrets!"

"Like what?" asked Leva.

Regina turned a few pages. I heard Ira muttered, "Sinister Regina," but no one else listened. This is going to be good… "Leva sings, 'My Milkshake' whenever he showers." Everyone stared at him as he blushed.

I decided to speak up. "You guys do realize that Regina is going to tell ALL of your secrets and not just Leva's? Well this is when shit gets real…"

"Does that mean we won't do the level 30 Jikochu plan?" asked Bel. Everyone just stared at him with a WTF face.

**Rei: There ya go! And I need some suggestions on secrets about any of the cures, mascots and/or generals. Otherwise the next chapter will take a longer time to update. So I'm begging you. Don't forget to review or something. I already have four reviews and a follow (yes I keep count) for this story. Welp, see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Nope Just an author's note

**Rei: Hey guys. No, it's not a new chapter, but it's an author note. You see, the reason why I didn't update the fourth chapter yet is because I sort of have a writer's block. Well, remember in the last chapter that I asked you guys for anymore secrets that any of the characters could have? That's why. I couldn't really think of any other secrets, though I only thought of a couple of them, so I'll ask you, again, for ideas or something, cuz so far, I got two secrets from one reviewer (thank you Muhammad Izzat Awwal).**

**Right now, I think that if I get at least 2 or 3 secrets for each character, I'd probably update and put up the fourth chapter. If you give more, that will be great! So here's the list of characters and how many secrets they each have so far;**

**Mana: 1**

**Rikka: 1**

**Alice: 0**

**Makoto: 1**

**Aguri: 1**

**Sharuru: 0**

**Raquel: 0**

**Lance: 1**

**Davi: 0**

**Ai: 1**

**Ira: 1**

**Marmo: 2**

**Bel: 0**

**Leva: 1**

**Gula: 0**

**Just so you know, I thought of three other secrets. Oh yeah, two people can share a secret. That's all! See you in the next chapter! (hopefully)**


End file.
